<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mischief and mistletoes by Jay1892SG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138557">Mischief and mistletoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay1892SG/pseuds/Jay1892SG'>Jay1892SG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, Cliche, F/F, Mistletoe, bandwagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay1892SG/pseuds/Jay1892SG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer’s boss tries to avoid the company Christmas party unsuccessfully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mischief and mistletoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jumping on the Christmas train with this quickie that I wrote just now without editing. </p><p>Haven’t forgotten about my other fic, no worries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She knows this is a Christmas party right?” the raven-haired woman asked her friends.<br/>
“Knowing Ms. De Vries, it’s entirely possible she forgot and was going to stay late anyways,” a woman with curly brown hair responded.<br/>
“That woman needs a life,” added a blonde.<br/>
“Don’t be rude Brina, maybe there’s a reason she’s like this you know,” the brunette replied.<br/>
“Yeah, she needs a good lay,” Brina joked, earning her an elbow to the ribs from her girlfriend which she laughed off. Yennefer smirked but her thoughts drifted away for a moment as she tried push away the unwelcome colour in her cheeks at Sabrina’s suggestion.<br/>
“Maybe you should go fetch her Yenna?” Sabrina said with a wink.<br/>
Yennefer scoffed, “she would never listen to me, you know she hates me.”<br/>
“Oh I don’t know, she can be pretty amenable to some people,” a woman spoke from behind them. They turned to see Margarita leaning against the wall, smirking. How much had she heard? It was a well known fact that their VP was their boss’ only friend and exgirlfriend<br/>
“And I resent the implication that Tissaia is like this because she’s not getting laid. She was like this when we dated,” Rita joked. Margarita was Vice President almost in-name-only. She didn’t act like a boss and she refused to be treated like one. This gave Yennefer the confidence she needed to respond,<br/>
“Sabrina did say a good lay.”<br/>
Rita gasped and smacked Yennefer’s arm hard. “How rude. Think you can do better piglet?”<br/>
Yennefer was always quick with a come back and never afraid to start shit. She has never regretted this part of her personality more. She had thoroughly lost this battle very quickly, turning a deep red and opening and closing her mouth like a fish. It wasn’t so much the challenge that flustered her but more who the subject of said challenge was. To make matters worse, Rita had used the unkind nickname that only Tissaia ever used. She didn’t like the nickname, obviously, but she did kind of like that Ms. De Vries had a name just for her. It’s a little pathetic but she can’t help it. Tissaia De Vries is intelligent, focused, domineering and sexy as hell. Tissaia has always seemed to dislike her and she’s done her part to fuel the fire by being well, by being herself. Challenging her boss at every turn, creating chaos and worse, actually doing a good job despite all of this. Tissaia hated that she worked differently and didn’t follow protocol, she hated even more that Yennefer got results. Her first week at Aretuza Industries had been decent, Tissaia had indulged her or at least ignored her. Then suddenly everything changed. Tissaia started being extra tough on her and she responded by pushing back.<br/>
She earned her nickname when Tissaia had actually bothered to leave her office and passed by Yennefer’s cubicle. She had stopped in her tracks at the mess on Yennefer’s desk. Papers everywhere, seemingly disorganized but Yennefer had a system thank you very much. Hot coffee far too close to the computer keyboard, her feet were on her desk and she was leaning back in her chair, eating some Doritos and reading a report. </p><p>“What the hell is this?”<br/>
By this point, Yennefer had long stopped trying to pretend she wasn’t a little shit. She simply looked up and smiled,<br/>
“A cubicle Ms. De Vries.”<br/>
“This place is a pigsty.”<br/>
Yennefer glanced around nonchalantly, “I know where everything is and I do my work. Isn’t that enough?”<br/>
“Are you a pig?”<br/>
Yennefer scoffed. “I’m far too cute to be a pig. Don't you agree?” She had been pushing her luck but who cares? Tissaia hadn’t fired her yet.<br/>
“A piglet then.” Was all her boss had said before leaving.<br/>
The rest was history, and Yennefer was ‘piglet.’<br/>
And somehow, 3 years later Yennefer still hadn’t been fired and had grown to almost like her pet name.<br/>
Three years of exceptional work and she’d only managed to get a single raise. She was the best marketing agent at the firm but that didn’t matter. Whereas a normal person might have been promoted, Yennefer knew that was not in the cards.<br/>
This didn’t matter much, she liked her work and if she really wanted more, she had her pick of jobs elsewhere. But she liked her friends and despite everything, she liked staring at her sexy boss. She liked those moments she managed to impress the woman.<br/>
God her self-esteem was shit. </p><p>She was brought back to the present by Rita’s loud laughter at her expense.<br/>
“I’m only teasing you darling. But I really think you should go rouse the sleeping dragon.”<br/>
“Why can’t you do it? She actually likes you.”<br/>
Margarita rolled her eyes,<br/>
“Don’t be dramatic, she doesn’t hate you. If she did you would have been fired years ago.”<br/>
When Yennefer didn’t respond, Rita continued.<br/>
“Don’t make me order you do it. As your boss…”<br/>
“Oh come on, that’s an abuse of power.”<br/>
Rita grinned devilishly at her, eyebrow raised.<br/>
“Something tells me you might like that,” she finished with a wink. </p><p>Tired of being laughed at, she decided to settle this.<br/>
“Fine. I will prove it to you.” Before she could walk away, Rita grabbed her wrist and put a flower behind her ear. She went to reach and look at what it was but Rita batted her hand away.<br/>
“Bring her some fudge, she’s got a sweet tooth.”<br/>
Yennefer rolled her eyes and made her way to the elevator, stopping for a moment to grab said fudge.<br/>
As soon as the elevator doors closed and she hit the button to go two floors up to Tissaia’s office, she pulled the flower out.<br/>
A mistletoe. The audacity of that woman.<br/>
She was just about to pocket it when she decided she might be able to have a little fun out of all this. She knew Tissaia would ignore the mistletoe and refuse to kiss her, but if she could fluster Tissaia even for a second by suggesting the kiss… so she tucked it back behind her ear.<br/>
The elevator doors opened and she turned right, heading to her bosses office.<br/>
The lights were on, she could see from the frosted glass. She could also make out a shape huddled over the desk. She took a deep breath before tentatively knocking.<br/>
A rough voice spoke through the door,<br/>
“I’m busy Rita.”<br/>
The woman sounded tired, but the roughness her voice had taken on this fine evening made Yennefer’s body flare up for a second.<br/>
“Not Margarita, Ms De Vries.”<br/>
She waited. And waited. Seriously? The woman won’t even answer her. This was pointless.<br/>
“What do you want, piglet?”<br/>
Yennefer took this as an invitation to open the door and pop her head in.<br/>
The moment they locked eyes, Tissaia’s quickly fell back to the paper she was working on.<br/>
“I don’t recall inviting you in, piglet.”<br/>
Yennefer stepped further in to the office, ignoring this reproach.<br/>
“You didn’t say I couldn’t come in either.”<br/>
The woman fixed her with a glare, blue eyes shining.<br/>
She sighed before returning to her papers.<br/>
“What do you want?”<br/>
“I’m sorry to bother you Ms. De Vries,”<br/>
“Somehow I doubt that.”<br/>
Yennefer couldn’t help the smirk.<br/>
“I was only wondering if you would be coming down to the Christmas party… you are the boss after all.”<br/>
“Hmm which is why I’m quite busy.”<br/>
“Which is why you ought to take a break.” Yennefer retorted quickly.<br/>
“Yennefer, I have quite a lot to do. Please.” Yennefer was taken aback by the sincerity of the voice. It had lost some of its fire and for the first time in forever,  Tissaia De Vries appeared… human.<br/>
It did not go unnoticed that Tissaia had called her ‘Yennefer.’ Part of Yennefer felt guilty, part of Yennefer wanted to take advantage of this brief moment.<br/>
She ticked her own eyebrow up,<br/>
“Have you ever used that word before?”<br/>
Tissaia released an exasperated sigh and looked down quickly, but not quickly enough. Yennefer had seen it, the slight blush, the tiniest smirk.<br/>
This was as good a signal as any so she approached the desk. Tissaia did not look up from her papers until Yennefer covered them with the piece of fudge on a napkin.<br/>
“At the very least, you shouldn’t starve.”<br/>
Tissaia looked up at her confused, as if she couldn’t imagine why anyone would even care if she starved. Yennefer’s heart cracked a little.<br/>
They held their gazes for just a little too long. They looked in each other’s eyes just a little too intently.<br/>
Tissaia cleared her throat and looked away again.<br/>
“Thank you, love.” She heard, rather than saw, Tissaia’s jaw lock with the click of teeth. Clearly the woman had not intended to use such a term of endearment.<br/>
With all the sincerity she could muster, Yennefer replied.<br/>
“Any time” before collapsing in to the leather chair on this side of Tissaia’s desk.<br/>
“You’re not going to leave me alone are you?” She sounded almost hopeful. It was making Yennefer’s stomach do all kinds of acrobatics.<br/>
“Not until I see you eat something.”<br/>
“Is this some weird fetish of yours?”<br/>
A playful smirk crossed her lips as she raised her eyebrow at the younger woman. Yennefer is ashamed to admit this was all it took to make her uncomfortably damp.<br/>
Is Tissaia De Vries actually making jokes? Sexual innuendos to boot?<br/>
Yennefer replied with equal intent,<br/>
“Perhaps…” she winked.<br/>
Then the most beautiful thing happened. Tissaia laughed. Genuinely laughed. It lit up her whole face and Yennefer couldn’t stop staring at how the smile illuminated aspects she’d never seen before. The woman had fucking dimples.<br/>
Tissaia picked up the piece of fudge and brought it to her lips. This little game suddenly went from 0-100 real quick as she locked her eyes on Yennefer’s. She opened her mouth slowly and bit down on the fudge, letting her lips brush her fingers as she closed down.<br/>
Watching someone eat was not, in fact, a kink of hers but holy fuck this was hot.<br/>
She is certain her face is a different colour and that her eyes have grown darker. She can’t ignore how wet she is and she swallows hard. </p><p>Tissaia seems to be all too aware of the effect she’s having as she turns the other half of the fudge towards Yennefer and brings her arm closer, daring Yennefer to take a bite.<br/>
Two can play at this game. Yennefer leans over the desk, subtly tugging her top down a little more, and wraps her lips around Tissaia’s fingers, gently sucking until the food comes loose. They freeze for a moment before Yennefer pulls back slowly and releases Tissaia’s fingers with a pop.<br/>
The terrifying and beautiful woman’s eyes have gone completely black. Hardly a ring of blue remaining.<br/>
Yennefer’s breathing picks up and her heart beats like an energized bunny.<br/>
They both stay, eyes locked as they eat their food. The tension builds with every passing second and both women are markedly affected.<br/>
Suddenly, Tissaia’s eyes dart to the flower in Yennefer’s hair and she smiles.<br/>
Yennefer watches her hungry eyes and speaks once she’s swallowed her fudge.<br/>
“Rita gave me this.” She says simply, taking the flower from her hair.<br/>
In all honesty, she’s curious to know Tissaia’s reaction to this news. Kissing her senseless takes priority but she’s still curious.<br/>
“Why am I not surprised. I really ought to stop telling that woman my secrets.”<br/>
This takes Yennefer back and she blinks in confusion.<br/>
“Your secrets?”<br/>
“Don’t be coy, piglet.” Her voice is low and somehow tougher than it had been through the door what feels like ages ago.<br/>
When Yennefer doesn’t respond, Tissaia straightens slightly.<br/>
“Haven’t you ever wondered why I keep you so… far away from me?”<br/>
“I— I thought you just hated me”<br/>
“Oh I do.” She places her index finger over Yennefer’s lips before she can interrupt.<br/>
“I hate you because ever since you walked through those doors, you have ruined my years of balance and control with that fucking smile.”<br/>
Yennefer was completely lost. There’s no way Tissaia is actually saying this.<br/>
“Am I dreaming?” She whispers. It’s the only thing she can think to say. It’s the only logical explanation.<br/>
“I’ve been asking myself the same thing.”<br/>
They stare at each other again, chests rising and falling before Yennefer makes a bold decision.<br/>
She leans away and stands, and walks around Tissaia’s desk. She grabs the back of the woman’s chair and spins it towards herself before sitting on Tissaia’s lap and wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck.<br/>
“I believe you owe me a kiss Ms. De Vries. Let’s find out if we’re dreaming.”<br/>
With that she leans down and presses her lips to Tissaia’s softly.<br/>
Definitely not a dream. Not even in her wildest dreams could she have imagined a kiss like this.<br/>
The kiss is short and tentative and they both pullback to analyze the other’s reaction.<br/>
Their expressions are much the same - hunger.<br/>
Tissaia’s arms circle her waist and pull her back in for a bruising kiss. This kiss is anything but tentative. It’s all tongue and teeth and Yennefer feels a hot tongue ask for access she has no intention of refusing. Their tongues slide together and Yennefer’s moan is swallowed by the older woman who’s hand has creeped below Yennefer’s shirt on her back. The touch of fingertips on her skin is enough for her hips to jerk momentarily.<br/>
The finally pull away breathless.<br/>
“I don’t think I’m going to that Christmas party.”<br/>
Yennefer shakes her head as her eyes admire swollen lips which she begins to kiss again.<br/>
It seems Christmas came early this year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>